Till the Love Runs Out
by PrettyAstralWorld
Summary: Kotori flashed him a smile as she took in his appearance. Michael Arclight was quite the sight, wearing an apron covered in flour and holding a bag of bright blue icing like a pro. -collection of one-shots/drabbles of aerialshipping-


_A/N: _ _I absolutely love Aerialshipping and Michael being super great at cake making/ just baking in general is one thing I must have so tadaa! _

_Okay info you should know: Kotori's mother is going to a fundraiser and asked Kotori to help make some desserts for the event. So Kotori being really busy asks for Michael's help not realizing just how awesome our favorite sword throwing duelist is. _

_No warnings._

_Also I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh Zexal or any of its characters. _

_**:::::::::::::::::::**_

"Wow." Kotori watched as Michael applied the finishing –_and completely perfect- _swirl of icing on a cupcake before placing it down on the tray.

Michael examined his work before he turned to face her with a pleased expression on his face and a smudge of icing staining his left cheek.

"You like it?"

Kotori examined the trays of exquisite, finely detailed cupcakes in awe. Each tray held a different pattern, and color which overall made for very beautiful and vibrant batch. Honestly is was wonderful and was sure to impress everyone at the fundraiser…

Did she like it? What a silly question.

It was beyond her wildest imagination.

Dragging her attention away from the delicious looking cupcakes she spun around to look at her savior in shining apron. "You're amazing."

Kotori flashed him a smile as she took in his appearance. Michael Arclight was quite the sight, wearing an apron covered in flour and holding a bag of bright blue icing like a pro.

Michael gave her an odd look and it only took a second of looking into his eyes for Kotori to suddenly realize what she said and what she was just caught doing.

"At baking!- I mean-" The girl gestured toward one of the trays wildly as she tried to look anywhere other than at her friend. "This is so amazing! I've never seen-"

Kotori was beyond glad when the boy interrupted her.

"Ah well I may have gotten carried away…" Michael gave her a sheepish expression as he glanced around the room covered in various tools and bowls.

"I just kept wanting to try different things." Kotori watched as he raised his hand to reveal very bright green fingers.

She tried not to laugh as she watched the sticky digits get tangled in his curls as he failed to brush the bangs out of his face.

A small frown graced his face as he tugged on the pile of hair currently holding him captive.

"Here let me get it." She giggled as she stepped closer to him and brought her hands up to gently to untangle the locks.

It only took a few seconds for her to free his hand enough for him to pull it away, leaving a few bits of green goo stuck atop his bangs. With a victorious grin she brushed off the remains.

"There you go…" Kotori trailed off as she held her hand in his hair a few more moments as they locked eyes.

Their position was a bit odd with her standing on her tippy toes above him as he had leaned down ever slightly so she could see better.

Michael looked every bit attractive with the icing decorating his face, ruffled hair, and the cute blush that dusted his cheeks.

She slowly felt herself flush as stared at him.

The beating of her heart seemed to be the only sound in the room.

"Are you two ready?" The moment was lost as they heard her mother's voice coming from the next room.

Kotori willed herself to look away and let out the breath she realized she had been holding.

'_What is wrong with me?'_

She snuck a glance back at him to find he was turned toward the door, this time a tray of cupcakes settled on one of his hands and about to head outside.

"Michael…" The pink haired boy turned to face her.

Before Kotori knew what she was thinking she had leaned forward and kissed his cheek.

She reeled back quickly, blushing furiously, as she grabbed the cupcake tray from a still surprised Michael and nearly ran out of the room while hollering, "I'll go put these in the car!"

The youngest Arclight watched her leave in silence before he slowly raised a hand to his cheek.

"What was that?" He whispered to himself before he grabbed the next tray and made his way toward the door.

A small smile rested on his lips as he opened the door to follow Kotori.

_**::::::::::::::::::**_

_Thank you for reading! Hopefully this will be a collection of aerialshipping (I love this pairing so freakin much) I hope to update soon!_


End file.
